1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device in which a recording medium is conveyed by a platen roller.
2. Description of Related Art
Recording devices such as printers that record images on recording media and can record images on both sides of the recording media using a plurality of recording heads are known from the literature. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,906.
The printer taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,906 conveys the image element that is used as the recording medium through a substantially straight transportation path, and uses two recording heads disposed along the transportation path to record images on one side of the image element using one recording head and record images on the other side of the image element using the other recording head. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,906, images can be recorded by the two recording heads on both sides of roll paper or other continuous sheet media used as the recording medium.
It is essential in a recording device that has a plurality of recording heads to reliably convey the recording medium with no slack or sagging between the recording heads. For example, if there is deviation in the parts used in the plural transportation rollers that convey the recording paper such that the rollers convey the paper at different speeds and slack results in the recording medium between the two recording heads, problems such as an offset in the recording positions on front and back sides, and the recording medium becoming skewed, wandering, or jamming, can occur.